The general aim of this project is to identify and characterize mutant genes that alter one or another aspect of chromosome behavior; it is expected that the use of such genes in cytogenetic analyses of chromosome behavior will contribute information about the mechanisms underlying such phenomena as pairing, exchange and disjunction of chromosomes.